KakaSaku a la FRIENDS
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Naruto se muda, y desde la ventana de su nuevo departamento ve algo a lo que nosotros llamamos “KakaSaku”.


**Summary:** Naruto se muda, y desde la ventana de su nuevo departamento ve algo a lo que nosotros llamamos "KakaSaku".

**Disclaimer: **Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía un capítulo de FRIENDS (serie televisa de cuyo título de propiedad carezco), cuando el grupo recuerda diversas situaciones antes de la boda de Chandler y Mónica. Justo antes de verlo acababa leer algunos fics de KakaSaku (basados en los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto) y tenía a mano mi libreta por si se me ocurría algo.

¿Y qué creen? ¡Sí se me ocurrió algo!

**KakaSaku a la FRIENDS.**

-¿Acaso no es genial, Ero-sennin? –exclamó Naruto con exaltación por decimocuarta vez, girando sobre si mismo con los brazos extendidos, tratando de abarcar con su gesto todo el lugar-. ¡Y no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó conseguirlo!

El ermitaño miró a su alrededor con cara de mortal aburrimiento.

La Quinta Hokage bufó y entornó los ojos al tiempo que sacaba una nueva botella de sake del bolsillo y le daba un buen sorbo.

Hubiera preferido estar en un bar, pero sin duda alguna Shizune y su brigada de búsqueda y recuperación estarían rastreándola en todos los locales de Konoha especializados en la venta de bebidas espirituosas. Así que Tsunade se había dejado arrastrar a un tour guiado por el nuevo departamento del kyubii rubio.

En cuanto a Jiraiya… él había ido a conocer a las vecinas.

-¡Sólo miren la estancia! ¡Y el recibidor! ¡Y la cocina! ¡Perfecta para preparar ramen! ¡Y el tamaño del armario! ¡Es enorme! ¡Y el baño! ¡Y esa habitación! ¡Y esa otra!

¡No sé en cuál dormiré! –chilló Uzumaki corriendo de una recámara a otra sin cesar.

Tsunade se empinó otro trago de sake.

Jiraiya suspiró y se encaminó al gran ventanal que daba al balcón.

Miró a través del cristal, hacia el exterior, contemplando el paisaje. Desde allí se tenía una gran vista del Monte Hokage…

… Y del edificio apartamental que había enfrente. Un edificio lleno de ventanas y bellas jovencitas trabajadores.

Un mar de posibilidades.

Su mirada paseó por la fachada hasta detenerse en la ventana del departamento que estaba exactamente enfrente del nuevo hogar de Naruto, sólo que un piso más abajo.

Una chica pelirrosa paseaba por su sala, acomodando cosas con el aire ausente de quien espera visitas de un momento a otro.

-Naruto –llamó el sannin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Ero-sennin?

-¿Sakura no vive por aquí?

-Me parece que en el edificio de enfrente –gruñó Tsunade acercándose a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¡Sí, así es! –asintió el prospecto a Hokage, regresando de la peregrinación a cada rincón del lugar y reuniéndose con los dos legendarios ninjas de la Hoja-. Esa es una de las razones por las que estaba tan interesado en este departamento.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de la joven del cabello color rosa chicle, ésta había desaparecido de la vista de los tres shinobis, sólo para volver acompañada segundos después.

-¡Ey, miren! –gritó Uzumaki con las palmas y la cara pegadas al cristal-. ¡Es Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura y el peliplateado estaban de pie en medio de la sala, uno frente al otro; parecían estar discutiendo, ya que Sakura tenía los brazos en jarras y el seño fruncido, mientras que Kakashi estaba cruzado de brazos y meneaba la cabeza.

-Qué extraño –murmuró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos-. Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei dijeron que estarían ocupados y que por eso no podían venir a ver mi nuevo departamento.

-¿De pura casualidad les dijiste cuál era tu nueva dirección? –inquirió el Ermitaño de la Rana.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Sakura se cubrió la boca, ahogando una risa; su semblante se había relajado notablemente. Kakashi se acercó a ella; era imposible distinguir si sonreía o no, ya que los tres curioso solamente podían ver el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, completamente envuelto en tela.

-Puedes jurar que alguien va a acabar muy_ sorprendido_ –murmuró la Gondaime, alternando su mirada del par con el pelo de extraño color al típico rubio.

Jiraiya había sacado disimuladamente su libreta de notas y humedecía con su boca la punta de un lápiz.

Esto iba a estar bueno.

Sakura y Kakashi estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. La mano de la chica se deslizó hasta el rostro del shinobi y éste no hizo nada cuando la máscara comenzó a bajar…

-¡No lo puedo creer! –gritó Naruto saltando de arriba abajo, presa de gran emoción-. ¡Sakura al fin logró quitarle la máscara! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Esto es--!

¡¡¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS!!!

Naruto se frotó los ojos enérgicamente y volvió a asomarse.

¡No había visto mal! ¡En verdad se estaban besando!

Sakura se separó de Kakashi, mirándolo con una sonrisa; sus brazos rodearon el cuello del copy-ninja y la kunoichi procedió a desatar el nudo del hitae-ate para luego arrojarlo a sus espaldas.

Una actitud no muy respetuosa para con el símbolo de Konohagakure.

Sus rostros volvieron a entrar en contacto; la mano de Sharingan recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa en una suave caricia.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –chilló histérico el ojiazul hiperactivo.

-Sakura le está quitando el chaleco, ¿ves? –explicó el autor de Icha-Icha, apoyando una mano en el hombro de sus anonadado aprendiz y señalando el departamento de la kunoichi con la otra-. Y ahora va con la camisa… ¡Y ahí va el chaleco protector!

¿No creen que los shinobis de Konoha usan demasiada ropa?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ahora es el turno de Kakashi de ayudarla a ligerar sus ropas –siguió diciendo el ermitaño.

En el departamento de enfrente, la blusa y el chaleco protector de la pelirrosada ya habían caído, dejando al descubierto el torso de la shinobi envuelto en las vendas que fungían como sujetador.

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡PUEDES PARAR SAKURA-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡YA SE QUITÓ LA MÁSCARA!!! –gritó el rubio con desesperación. Al ver que gritarle a la pelirrosa de ojos verdes no funcionaba cambió su estrategia; ahora le gritaría a Kakashi-. ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A SAKURA-CHAN?! ¡¡¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ELLA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!

Era obvio que el "maldito pervertido" no lo había escuchado, ya que ahora tenía sus manos firmemente puestas alrededor del talle de la chica, mientras sus labios recorrían el suave camino de su cuello al hombro.

A ella no parecía importarle, todo lo contrario: Haruno lo abrazaba con fuerza y aún con la distancia era apreciable la expresión de deleite en su rostro.

Las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a bajar…

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! –chilló Naruto saliendo disparado de su nuevo departamento como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a cruzar la calle y a moler a golpes a cierto peliplateado.

Jiraiya y Tsunade permanecieron en la ventana; el ermitaño tomando notas como loco y la Hokage sin saber si golpearlo, detener a Naruto o seguir viendo.

-¿Eso lo sacó de uno de tus libros? –preguntó la rubia, impresionada, decidiéndose por la última opción.

-No, pero vendrá en el siguiente –contestó el ermitaño-. Hay que reconocer que Kakashi es muy creativo.

-o-o-o-

El ruido de alguien queriendo tirar la puerta a golpes hizo que la pareja dejará de besarse por un momento y ambos levantaran la cabeza, desde su ubicación en el suelo tras el sofá, viéndose interrumpida la tarea de Sakura de quitarle los pantalones al peliplata.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –inquirió Kakashi, ocupado es descorrer el cierre de su falda.

-No –negó Sakura.

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!! –berreó Naruto desde el exterior-. ¡¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!!!

-Si no hacemos ruido, tal vez se vaya –murmuró Hatake.

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!!! ¡¡¡LOS VI A TI Y A ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO POR LA VENTANA!!!

-¿Por la vent…? –repitió Haruno girando la cabeza hacia el lugar indicado-. ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –chilló la pelirrosa al ver, en una ventana al otro lado de la calle, a Jiraiya saludándola con la mano y a Tsunade apurando su botella de sake.

-¿Qué te parece? Vamos a salir en el próximo tomo de Icha-Icha –comentó el Ninja Copia.

Sakura lo apartó de un empujón y se lanzó a cerrar las cortinas…

_SHRAT_.

… con tanta fuerza que se las tiró encima.

-¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!!

Un enorme boquete apareció en la puerta, producto del puño que la había atravesado.

-_¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! _–rugió la voz del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Una cola de fuego atravesó el muro y comenzó a dar latigazos a diestra y siniestra dentro de la habitación.

-¡Kakashi-kun! ¡Haz algo! –exigió la pelirrosa, saliendo de debajo del montón de telas.

-¿Cuánto duró? ¿Cinco, seis meses? Los mejores de mi vida. La pasamos bien, ¿no? –soltó Hatake a toda velocidad, Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios-. Te deseo lo mejor.

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!

El peliplata la rodeó con sus brazos y procedió a realizar la serie de sellos que los sacaría de ese lugar, deteniéndose poco antes de terminar.

-Sería mejor que nos lleváramos la ropa, ¿no crees? –inquirió Hatake.

Sakura se envolvió en la cortina y recogió sus vestimentas a toda velocidad, con la cara completamente arrebolada.

Kakashi a su vez, recuperó su indumentaria, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para ponerse la máscara.

Cada quien tiene sus prioridades, ¿no?

Cuando el kyubii logró entrar en el departamento, ya no había nadie.

Esto enfureció al kitzune, que sistemáticamente destrozó todos los muebles buscando a los fugitivos, particularmente al de pelo plateado con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

Realmente quería destrozarlo…

-o-o-o-

Del otro lado de la calle, cuatro pisos por encima de la cabeza de Tsunade y Jiraiya, en la azotea del nuevo hogar de Naruto, un peliplateado y una pelirrosa terminaban de vestirse.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y suspiró al ver como las ventanas de su casa quedaban hechas añicos y un resplandor rojizo danzaba entre sus muebles.

El Nueve Colas le había prendido fuego a su departamento.

-Ahora ya no puedes rehusarte a mudarte conmigo –dijo Kakashi abrazándola por la cintura.

-Yo nunca dije que no –repuso la kunoichi-. Sólo dije que primero debíamos decirle a Naruto que estamos saliendo.

-Me parece que Naruto ya está enterado –comentó Kakashi al ver como una sofá en llamas salía volando por donde solía estar la ventana.

-¿Crees que se le pasé pronto? –preguntó Haruno recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Espero que sí –contestó él-. En todo caso podemos pedirle una misión larga a Hokage-sama y volver una vez que lo haya asimilado.

Al pensar en su maestra, el rubor de Sakura volvió con toda su esplendida rojez.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco antes de hablar con ella…

Tsunade-shishou la había visto haciendo "cosas" que sólo se hacen en privado. Solamente le quedaba alegrarse de que no la hubiera visto hacer "algo" que la imposibilitara permanente de volver a verla a la cara.

-… y nunca más volveré a hablar con Jiraiya. Ni acercármele a menos de cien metros.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevara una gran desilusión –comentó Kakashi bajándose la máscara para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Sakura cerró los ojos y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliplata.

Los furiosos rugidos del kyubii habían espantado a todos los seres cercanos; humanos y animales habían huido por sus vidas. Pero algo le decía que, mientras estuviera junto al hombre que amaba, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Si este fic has disfrutado

Espero ver que un review has dejado.

A falta de CrossOvers de Naruto/HarryPotter estoy solicitando gente que quiera hacer un fic conjunto.

¿Te interesa? ¡Házmelo saber! Review, mensaje, mail... Checa el foro para ponernos de acuerdo.

¡Gracias! n.n


End file.
